Chao escape
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: ^-^ yea! my second story. it is about us (the people in my last story, if you read it) capturing chao that act like other people. I realy suck at summeries. Please R&R. I didn't get a review on my last fic (T-T).


I own nothing. I wish I owned one of these games, but I don't. I own my randomness and me. I own noth…

Shadow: will you hurry up with the story!

CHAO ESCAPE

cut to chao garden

Dragon: why are we here?

Goku: I dunno

Knight: to catch psychopathic chao with our magic nets

Vegeta: …

Minian: scoops up tails chao and it disappears 

Janelle: …

Lindsy: you crazy mo'fo's  

Dragon: hi lindsy

Janelle: what are you doing here?

Lindsy: I. Don't. Know.

Dragon: points to Vegeta its Janelle's twin Dragon, Lindsy and minian start laughing

Shadow: you are pathetic

Pikachao: pika pika 

Shadow: chaos spear fries pikachao

Dragon: pooper scooper scoops up pikachao I got 'em

Goku: gotta catch 'em all

Shadow: he scares me more than Dragon 

Dragon: I am a demon omosaiyan echidna 

Shadow: -_- never mind

Vegeta: was that supposed to make sense?!?

Knight: would you like fries with that?

Dragon: ^-^ ok

Hiei chao walks into the room 

Lindsy: since when is there a room in a garden?

Dragon: a hiei chao!!! goes over and hugs it

Hiei chao: X-X

Vegeta: we are here to net chaos nets hiei chao

 Dragon: ;-; your mean

Vegeta: so

Dragon: grrr spirit gun uses spirit gun

Boton chao: isn't that yusuke's power

Dragon: :p so, I can use spirit energy, ki and ring energy

Vegeta: …if you're an echidna, why is your name dragon?

Dragon: ^-^ I like dragonsscoops up boton chao Janelle has a crush on Shadow

Shadow: huh?

Janelle: shut up! charges at dragon

Dragon: drill drive! dives under ground

Janelle: grrr

Dragon: [muffled] she is a hedgehog

Knight: duh!

Knuckles: wazz up

Dragon: nothing' much

Knuckles: you're a freak

Dragon: no I'm not uses that power that Vegeta always uses, umm, yea

Knuckles: X-X your mean

Dragon: ^-^ you felled ghost mage, can I have fries now

They all look at a bunch of logs arranged like a level on the original Donkey Kong game

Minain: gets his net and jumps over logs rolling down like barrels, then nets DK chao

Vegeta: trying to net a 009 chao but it keeps on accelerating out of the way stupid chao, stay still 

Dragon: oh look, a 009 chaochases after it

Knuckles: poor chao…

Janelle: I give her 1 hour

10 minutes later

Dragon: walks in with a unconscious chao in her arms

Janelle: O-O nets 009 chao

Dragon: is the plural of chao chaos, chao's or chao?

Knuckles: would you turn into a super saiyan or hyper dragon?

Dragon: ^-^ hyper saiyan

Shadow: she has the hyper part right

Yugi chao: it' time to duel! I play the dark magician

Dragon: I play the chibi dragon!

Yugi chao: it's called the baby dragon

Dragon: what ever

Joseph: I play the flaming poodle …

Dragon: please don't say it, this story is rated G  

Joseph: ok disappears

Janelle: O-O that was weird 

Goku: I caught a yugi chao nets yugi chao 

Shadow: do you watch poke'mon? 

Goku: yea, why

 Dragon: 'cause that show got boring a loooooooooooinhalesooooong time ago

Shadow: was that long long enough 

Dragon: I don't know, can I have fries now

Knight: no

Vegeta: this is stupid cell chao, buu chao and frieza chao charge at vegeta

Vegeta: X-X

Shadow: swinging his net around trying to catch one, and gets buu chao

Dragon: does a homing attack on cell chao, then nets him[in Mario voice] ha ha, I've got it

Frieza chao: O-O have mercy

Hiei: nets frieza chao

Dragon: *-* wow! It's hiei

Janelle: ignore my friend, she speaks randomness 

Dragon: honor the chao!

Shadow: you like hiei so much, why don't you like me

Dragon: [whispers] cause she'll kill me

Janelle: did you say some thing? 

Dragon: ^-^; no I didn't say anything

Hiei: you guys are freaks walk away­

Janelle: you are scaring the children

Hiei: turns around are calling me short

Janelle: may…

Dragon: no she isn't, you can be on your way

Janelle: why did you do that?

Dragon: ^-^ so you don't get killed

Janelle: …

Mario chao: its-a me, a-Mario… chao

Knight: nets Mario chao that was easy

Omochao: hi I'm omochao I'm here to help you

Vegeta: evilnets omochao

Minian: that wasn't one of the rouge chao…

Vegeta: so

???: You may have beaten me now, but I will return

Goku: O-O that was weird

Shadow: who was that?

Dragon: I know it was???

Janelle: … how can you say ???

Dragon: easy this is a fic

Everyone: WHAT!!!!!

Dragon: ^-^;; nothing

Goku: ok we thought you said something

End story

Honor the chao, oh and please review. I didn't get one single review on my last story and 

Shadow: if we didn't stop you, you would keep on talking, the story is over, okblackout


End file.
